


约会大作战11

by Kasetuki



Series: 约会大作战 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasetuki/pseuds/Kasetuki
Summary: 尤里在维勇夫夫和米拉三人后援队的帮助下，用女装诱惑奥塔别克的故事。





	

令人感到毛骨悚然的是，今天一早来到训练场的尤里带着安静的微笑回应了每一个给他打招呼的人，就连维克托也不例外。

现在后援队三人组正在不远不近的冰场上围在一起，观察着被雅科夫训得很开心的尤里。

“虽然这么温顺的尤里很可爱，但总感觉有点......恶心？”米拉深吸了口气，咋了咋嘴。

“前天晚上和昨天一定发生了什么好事，不过，看他还这么活蹦乱跳的，奥塔别克的能力不太行啊。”维克托托着下巴一副品评的样子，被勇利给了一记爆栗。

“维克托！尤里还小！”勇利一副心疼的样子，义正言辞地要批评这个好皮囊的流氓，“奥塔别克当然会轻点啦，谁会像你......”说着说着脸红起来。

“咳咳。”勇利你怎么也这样！米拉忍不住扶额，突然意识到难道自己这个大美人就这么单下去了？而身边的各种样式的男人都组了cp。

“啊啦，我还以为勇利挺喜欢那样的——看你的反应。”维克托揽住了勇利的腰，抬起他的下巴，凑近他通红的脸。

米拉伸手把两人的脑袋一扭，“给我适可而止，现在的问题是这个！”

目光再次落在尤里身上，抑制不住的微笑和原本压根不存在的温和态度让训人的雅科夫都一时不习惯地忘了台词，吹胡子瞪眼地让尤里先去滑冰，等会儿想起来了再继续。

这个赛季的主题还没有完全地定下来，有几首曲子还在备选中考虑，其中包括雅科夫比较推崇的“精灵”，趁他骨架还没完全长开，五官也还有一种雌雄莫辨的美感，超然世外的精灵一定是好发挥又效果嘉的选择。

尤里并不太喜欢这个设定，在冰场上也应该表现出自己炫酷的气质，他强烈要求的“王者”主题，用音乐和动作模拟老虎的样貌，傲视、追击、啃咬猎物，这才跟他一样霸气。

然而，今天在冰面上滑开来却都有另外一番味道。

“今天是恋爱中的小妖精，还是发情的母老虎？”经过他身边的时候维克托戏笑着说了一句。

“哈？！你你...你说什么呢，老秃子！”尤里的动作僵了，转身指着维克托的鼻尖，想起了昨天发生的事，舌头打起了结，却依然大声嘶吼地咒骂起来。

“发火的方式没变啊，我还以为你被附身了呢......但是，你的脸很红哦。”维克托抓住了他的指尖，凑近用审视而调笑的眼光盯着他。

“红红红.....红个屁啊！”尤里退后半步，使劲甩开了维克托的手，镇定了一下，恢复“霸气而威严”的状态，“老秃子，看我的节目这么棒着急了吧，今年的冠军依然是我的，你这种过气的老年人还是早点隐退吧。”说着一副懒得理你的样子滑走了。

“啊啦，还真是让人伤心呢。”维克托冒着星星眼一把抱住了正经过的勇利就往他胸口上蹭。

勇利拎起他的衣领，用眼神告诉他——你别以为我知道你趁机吃豆腐，自己自作自受。然后转身走人。

“哎，一个二个都那么不可爱！”

 

中午，更衣室的角落里，两男一女三名歹徒对一只可怜的小猫咪进行了围追堵截。

“不好好承认的话，我们只好自己做些下流的猜测了哦。”维克托愉快地说着，勇利和米拉对他投去鄙视的目光。

“请不要加上‘们’，谢谢。”米拉把维克托的脸拍向一边，生生把他一句“我这是激将法啊”堵了回去。

勇利拍了拍尤里的肩，赛后休整期稍微圆起来的脸露出一个亲切的微笑，棕色眸子里写满了包，“尤拉，我们是你的后援队，不必对我们心存戒心哦。”他给了旁边的维克托一记眼刀，“而且，我会管好维克托的。”

尤里犹豫地看着脚尖，在无路可退的角落里，他也不是一定要瞒住他们，只是一想说出昨天的情况，喉咙就难以发出声音，脸憋得越来越红，咬牙切齿地按耐住自己跳得过分的心和似乎要发抖的声线。

“就......就是昨天他在滑冰场......那个我了......”

“那个？！”三个人同时惊叫出声。

正在换鞋子的运动员看了这边一眼，默契地都闭了嘴，沉默地等到他走了出去，才七嘴八舌地嚷嚷起来。

“原来奥塔别克这么能干～”

“对这种流氓行为要反抗啊！”

“我家的尤里宝宝已经不纯洁了，呜呜呜。”

“以后也要跟勇利在冰场上试一试。”

说得尤里的脸越来越红，拳头越攥越紧，啪地锤在了墙壁上，又羞又恼几乎发抖。

“就是一个kiss而已，你们脑子里尽装些什么龌龊的东西！”

尤里无可奈何地深吸了口气，对待脑子有问题的人就别管什么害不害羞的了，他不耐烦地把昨天下午的事告诉了他们，如果不是他微红的脸出卖了他，就像在说他家猫又捣乱了一样平淡。

“昨天下午到滑冰场滑冰，他亲了我，跟我告白，我拒绝了，晚上趁他不注意跑了，就是这样。”

三人脑袋上一齐挂上了黑线。

“你拒绝了？！”

尤里对他们翻了个白眼，“我这叫掌握主动权，懂不懂？”

“唔...原作战计划是勾引他然后甩了他，所以这招欲擒故纵用得还不错，有当狐狸精的潜质。”维克托眯起眼轻敲着自己的嘴唇。

“嗯嗯，所以当初某人哭得稀里哗啦的，最后只好卖身讨乖了。”勇利斜眼看着旁边装模作样的人，嘲笑的表情却有难以抑制的温柔。

维克托的魔爪已经悄悄抚摸上了勇利的屁股，狠狠捏了一把，“不过效果相当的好。”

“维克托！”勇利的脸有红到耳根了。

“啧，恶心！快给我让开。”对于公开场合无下线地说着黄色玩笑的黏腻新婚夫夫，尤里再次竖起鄙视的中指，拨开他们就扬长而去，帽子扣住金发，双手插在兜里，塞上耳机几乎跟着音乐颠起来。

“哼，竖过的中指迟早是要还的。”维克托轻笑一声，淡淡地自言自语道，掏出手机发了一条短信。

 

凌空劈着一个竖叉，尤里盯着奥塔别克发过来的短信看了半天，终于把手机放回外套口袋，开始了下午的训练。

from 奥塔别克  
尤里，有重要的事告诉你，晚上训练结束后等我好吗？  
10.07 13:46pm

到底是什么事？莫名郑重的语气让尤里有些不安，他在冰场上游弋了一会儿，被雅科夫的一声怒吼下了一跳。他甩了甩头，专心投入到训练中去，连自己都感觉到这几天分心得实在是有些严重，总是有时起时伏的杂乱情绪扰乱他的注意力。

他深吸了几口气，重新沉浸到音乐里去，串联着已经编好的几个动作，跟着感觉又编出几个新动作来，并没有注意到粉色泡泡在自己周围缓缓升起，又噗噗地爆开，一头金色的柔软头发，像一只雀跃的金丝鸟在冰面上和歌而舞。

直到晚训结束，他为自己体力不好而加练体力的时候，他才注意到周围人有些怪异的目光。偷看他的人或是表情厌恶，或是充满同情，有在看热闹地偷笑，有的干脆开始指指点点。

尤里从不在意别人的目光，但莫名其妙地被议论总归是很让人恼火的一件事，他狠狠地揪住几个人的衣领逼他们说到底对他有什么不满，难道是因为他昨天翘了一天训练？但他们都支支吾吾，逮着机会溜掉了。

米拉已经换好了紧身裙、高跟鞋，准备到酒吧去挽救一下自己狼狈的战绩，连尤里这种凶巴巴的小屁孩儿都有着落了，虽然他自己还没意识到。

“自己捅出来的篓子就要自己承担。”他拍了拍尤里的肩，提着小皮包，扭着小蛮腰就噔噔噔地离开了，连尤里骂的几句“老太婆”都没能阻挡她前进的步伐。

尤里“啧”了一声，烦躁地搓了搓自己的头发，训练场的人都走得差不多了，自己也做完了体力加训，奥塔别克还没来，难道因为昨天的请假被罚了。

不满地撅起嘴，一脚踹开了更衣室的门，一声惨叫同时响起。

“啊，疼疼疼！”啧，老秃子的声音，那就活该了。

“谁让你站在门背......”卧槽！

拉开门一看，不仅有维克托，他里面还压着一个人，黑色的紧身体恤被推到了脖颈上，露出白花花的胸膛，两颗肉粒远远看去，似乎被大片深红包围起来，还没回过神的水汪汪的大眼睛，没有了眼镜的遮挡更加讨人怜悯。

尤里迅速地红了脸，把门推回去给他们挡上。妈的，处处发情的老流氓！

“体力看来是很有长进嘛。”他觉得此处必须有一句嘲讽以示他们这种“小打小闹”并没有把自己吓到。顿了顿，又补充道，“我不是说你，猪排饭。”他对老流氓缠上的小猪仔还是有相当的同情。

一阵剧烈的磕磕碰碰，维克托又一声惨叫被踹出了门外，勇利已经穿戴整齐地走了出来。

“抱歉，尤里。”他不好意思地挠了挠头，脸上还有两抹红晕。

“我倒是没什么......倒是你，总是逆来顺受的，真是废物。”尤里不屑地瞪了他一眼，早已习惯少年这种表达方式的勇利也并不觉得生气，反倒温柔地一笑。

“其实...我也没关系的，只要维克托.......嘛，以后你就明白了。”

并不需要明白好吗？！尤里很想继续怼下去，突然想起有个问题还没解决，皱着眉正犹豫着，勇利却又开了口。

“看看ins吧，有个大麻烦需要你解决了。”他走近尤里身边，接着身高优势揉了揉他的头发，表情却带上了几分严肃，“你对奥塔别克是什么样的感情只有你自己能搞明白，我们能做的有限。不论你的选择是什么，都不应让自己后悔。”

勇利放下手，闪着光的戒指从尤里眼前滑过，“毕竟，敢爱的人会得到上天眷顾。”

尤里有些懵，隐隐觉得勇利的话似乎应该起到让他恍然大悟的作用，但怎么想都像笼罩在着一片雾里，看到前方的隐约的人形，却并不真切，伴随着维克托悠悠的呼唤，更加像鬼片现场一样让他脊背发凉。

勇利一定又和维克托手牵手走了，闭着眼睛都想象地出来两人打情骂俏的腻歪样，可这次除了恶心，还有些酸酸的滋味。

敢......爱吗？

尤里坐在更衣室的长凳上，心不在焉地拿出手机查看ins，看看自己到底惹了什么麻烦。

！！！卧槽

“哈萨克斯坦的英雄和俄罗斯的妖精，玩得是异装癖还是替身梗？？？”一条被推到首页头条的推，还有好几张配图，分别是奥塔别克给他披上衣服，搂着他跳舞，还有一张旋转中借位似乎是亲上了的，还有还有，奥塔别克脱了衣服给自己抹眼泪！

尤里的脸迅速烧了起来，气得是自己女装的照片就这么暴露在全世界的面前！恼的是....恼的是这些照片怎么都拍得那么好看！

本着我就存一下留作纪念的初心，尤里默默长按保存，表扬了一下自己不论怎样都很帅气的盛世美颜，顺便欣赏了下自家男朋友...咳咳，好朋友的匀称肌肉。

再往下滑到评论的时候就不能好好保持微笑了。

男人的奥秘：  
世界都怎么了！人家有胸的好么！虽然有点小，也是不容忽视的存在！男人跟女人好好谈场恋爱有什么错？！顺便，还认识长这样的请介绍一个给我，拜托了！

奥塔家的小妖精：  
高举奥尤大旗的胜利！大大们该发车了啊，想看play啊看play啊，图文并茂最棒了！

行走的资源库：  
@奥塔家的小妖精 传送门在此，不用谢。

猛男不需要小羊羔：  
腐女能不能收敛一点，这个世界还是异性恋的天下好吗？不要到处污染空气。

全世界都宠爱尤拉：  
天哪！我尤穿女装也超好看！异装癖也可以很可爱啊！我不管，就算天塌下来了也要爱尤拉！

奥利尤·好朋友：  
嘤嘤嘤，这么虐的剧情我竟觉得好好吃。

冰上的YY：  
此处应有本！ @行走的资源库 大大，也求隔壁维勇的粮！

给我一杯忘情水：  
从此我爱上的人都像你。

嗷嗷待哺的小透明：  
等等啊，所以这到底是不是尤里本人？？求鉴定这些图是不是真的啊！

……

几千条评论尤里哗哗的翻了几页，有些根本不明所以，奥尤？替身？女装play？难道我已经跟不上世界前进的脚步了？

尤里点开了传送门的链接，一大串文档目录出现了，第一篇似乎是新更新的，阅读量也已经十几万了——《滑冰技巧的花式利用》——所以是一个讨论滑冰的论坛吗？尤里动动手指点了进去。

“奥塔别克单手揽着我的腰，我们的胸口到小腹紧紧地贴在一起，单薄贴身的衣衫几乎没有存在感，我的身体直接感受到来自奥塔别克的滚烫。

不断地抱紧、旋转让我们的身体不可避免的摩擦，他的手，他的胯总是紧贴着我的小腹滑过，心里的慌乱和身体的燥热随着激烈的背景音乐愈发强烈，他粗重的喘息时不时轻吐在耳边，让我的身体怪异地瘫软起来。

“尤里。”，他抱住我，手拖住我的臀，我因为紧张而不敢乱动，“我们做吧。”什么？？脖子被温热的东西吸住，酥痒的感觉让我不受控制地呻吟一声，羞耻让我的脸快热得炸掉了。

“啊，不是...为什么？”我慌乱地推着他的胸口，却被他抱得更紧，臀部上火热的大手也开始捏揉起来。奥塔别克对我轻轻一笑，捻去了我眼前的垂发，在我唇上印下一吻，“因为我爱你，而现在忍不住了。”

我的小腹被一块挺硬的物体戳着，浑身的血液也往下面涌去，从来没想过会和奥塔别克变成这样的关系，但是此刻竟然想的是，能和奥塔别克在一起怎样都无所谓了吧。

我扶住滑冰场的栏杆，演出服背后的拉链已经被褪到了最底端，奥塔别克的胸口贴着我的后背，嘴唇和牙齿咀嚼着我的耳垂，手指在我的身体里开拓，脑子晕晕的感觉好奇怪，身体却不由自主地去迎合......

.......”

 

“嘭——”

“尤里！！！”

更衣室的门突然被撞开了，尤里吓得手一抖，手机跌落到了凳子下面，奥塔别克冲了进来，一眼看见了尤里，两三步站到了尤里面前。

“干...干...干干干什么？”魂都丢了的尤里颤抖地问出一句话，刚刚的文字里两个人的香艳画面还在脑海里挥之不去，那张深情款款的脸似乎还浮在面前这张焦急的脸上，气喘吁吁的踹息更是让人联想连篇。

“你怎么了，脸这么红！发烧了吗？”

奥塔别克突然咽下正要脱口而出的话，对尤里的一样很是担心地皱起眉，抬手撩开尤里的刘海，摸上他的额头。

没想到尤里迅速地大幅度后仰，就要从椅子上翻过去。他着急地一把揽住了尤里腰，把他拉回来，两个人鼻尖对上了鼻尖。

揽腰，揽腰，揽腰！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”尤里大喊了一声，推开奥塔别克站起来，巨大的冲击力让奥塔别克一下坐在了地上。

他绕过他的脚，飞快地溜到了五米开外，一边用手背给自己的脸降温，一边镇定自己的情绪。总之，装作什么都没发生就没错了！

“我...我很好。所以，你...你要说的事是什么？”尤里把手插在衣兜，手指却紧张得攥紧了兜里的衣料。

“啊，”奥塔别克从地上站了一起，拍拍裤子上的灰尘，看了看两人间五步的距离，想走近尤里，却看见他几乎皱成了一团的表情，紧绷的身体传达出抗拒的气息。拍裤子的手顿住了，微微抬起的脚也凝固在地板上。

在疏远我吗？

“对不起......本来想早点告诉你。”一定会觉得恶心吧，一直引以为最好的朋友，却对心怀这样不纯的想法。

奥塔别克微微低下头，看着尤里的鞋带，今天又绑错了一根啊，傻瓜。“对不起。”

奥塔别克的表情是尤里从没见过的失落，失败的失落，想要放弃的绝望，在他棱角分明的坚毅面庞上一点都不配。他不明白他这种颓丧的表情是因为什么，如他所说因为没早点告诉他这件事怕他生气吗？因为把自己推向了舆论的中心吗？

“道什么歉啊。”尤里撇过头，不忍再看他难过的表情，自己的心也跟着被揪起来。错的那个人明明是他自己，是自己要装扮成女装，开始所谓的把奥塔别克留在身边的荒唐的作战计划，害得他明明是被骗的受害者，还反过来向自己道歉。

尤里攥紧了拳头，浅浅的指甲也在肉上掐出两道白痕。比起把奥塔别克留在身边，更希望他能幸福快乐，至少，不要再露出这样的表情啊。

如果奥塔别克知道这都是他在骗他呢？根本没有什么薇拉，都是自己为了伤他的心做出的假象，他最好的朋友给他开的一个恶劣的玩笑。

“吃晚饭了吗？”

五米开外的奥塔别克抬头看见一个勉强的苦笑脸，尤里的脸仍然有些微红，连苦笑都那么可爱。他自嘲地笑了笑，送了送紧绷着的嗓子眼。

“被加训之后着急着过来，还没吃。一起？”既然还允许我呆在你身边。

“嗯。”既然还能在真相戳破前呆在你身边。


End file.
